X forever
by Near to Mello
Summary: Cyborg is acting like a big brother for Raven, protecing her from bad boy friends. Yeah but he didn't really help that much 'cause Raven here is fallin' for a little villan named Red X. Oh and is Robin jealous? RaeRed
1. I'll protect you

**A/N: **This is kind of a short chapter but hope you enjoy! And please review after reading:) Oh and one more thing this story is RaeRed&RaeRobnot CyRae! X-(

* * *

**I'll protect you**

It was a quiet night and everyone was sound asleep except for one of the teammates. Raven couldn't sleep after what had happened to her. Her heart was broken.

_Flashback _

_"Beast Boy, are you in there? Hello?" Raven had been knocking on BB's door for an hour now. "Oh come on Beast Boy, I know you're there!" She was getting quiet annoyed now, "Beast Boy, what the hell could you be doing in there for so long?" She knocked on the door one last time before her temper got to her. "BEAST BOY! Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"_

_**BAM!** The door was knocked down and Raven's eyes were filled with tears. Beast Boy was in his bed with Terra and neither of them were wearing clothes but the sheets were covering them. He'd been cheating on her. They'd been going out for six months now but Beast Boy was actually with Terra._

_Raven ran away to her room as quickly as she could go with tears streaming down her eyes._

_"How could he do this to me?" Raven asked herself, " I though… I though wrong… He didn't love me…" _

_End Flashback _

Raven wondered into the kitchen, opened the refrigerator and looked at it as if she had much interest in it. She grabbed a bottle of _Coca-Cola_ and closed the refrigerator door.

She sat on a stool next to the counter and drank her soda. She looked around at the darkness and her eyes spotted a clock that said 2:37 am. She gulped down the rest of her drink and threw the boodle away.

Raven kept sitting on the stool thinking of many things like why did she fall in love with Beast Boy in the first place? Why did he have to hurt her like that? Why didn't he just tell her? And why was she still his friend?

She buried her face in her hands and started crying. She hadn't stopped crying since she found out. She cried so much there were barely any tears left for her to cry. Raven wiped her eyes with her hands when someone tapped her shoulder.

Raven turned around and saw Cyborg.

"Are you okay Raven?" He asked.

"Oh, Cyborg! Why are you up so late?" Raven said trying to stop her tears from coming out.

"I could ask you the same thing." Cyborg sat on a stool next to Raven and continued, "I'm worried about you… You haven't been yourself since… well… since you broke up with BB…"

"Oh, I'm over that." Raven lied.

Cyborg looked at her but Raven looked away.

"Why do you worry about me so much?" She asked.

There was silence in the air but then Cyborg spoke, "Well, I don't want you to get hurt…"

"So you consider yourself like a big brother?" Raven said with a little giggle.

"Yeah, you can say that…"

"I appreciate that you're concerned about me but I'll be okay."

"Alright but next time choose carefully on who's your boyfriend okay?"

"Now you sound like my mom!"

Cyborg shook his head and smiled, "I still gotta kick BB's ass but I think that can wait 'till morning…" Raven smiled at him, "Right now we should get some rest…"

Raven gave a little yawn and said, "You're right, see ya in the morning."

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, so it seems like Cyborg kind of likes Raven a bit but he doesn't okay! He's just, like Raven said, being a bit of a big brother. Please review! 


	2. I can't believe he just did that!

**I can't believe you just did that!**

Raven woke up. She looked at the clock on the wall and it said 8:54 am. She quickly got up, got dressed and went to the kitchen to eat breakfast.

She got to the kitchen and saw Robin and Star fire sitting next to the counter and Cyborg and Beast Boy making breakfast.

"For the last time BB, no one wants tofu waffles!" Cyborg yelled.

"Well I do!" Beast Boy said.

Cyborg walked over to the refrigerator and said, "Hey! Who drank my _Coca-Cola_?"

Raven walked over to where her friends were and raised her hand.

"That would be me." Raven said.

"Raven!" Cyborg yelled waving his arms wildly.

Raven giggled and everyone, except Cyborg, looked at her confused. It was the first time in weeks that Raven had giggled or even smiled around Beast Boy.

"So what do you want to eat for breakfast?" Beast Boy popped out of Cyborg's shoulder and was about to say something but Cyborg quickly said, "Other than tofu waffles…"

"Anything's fine." Raven said and smiled.

After breakfast the team had a quiet day, no trouble in town, no bad guys, no nothing. It was a bit of a boring afternoon actually. Star and Robin were out. Cyborg was beating Beast Boy in a game that they were playing and Raven was with them but reading a book that she had bought from the bookstore a few days ago.

She kind of got bored so she started walking toward her room but taking her eyes of the book. She walked down the hallway to her room not caring of what she was passing by or anyone she might bump into. Yes, she was too busy reading her book that she didn't notice…

**_BANG!_**

She bumped into Robin and they fell on the ground. Raven's book fell next to Robin closed.

Robin shook his head and stood up.

"Sorry!" He said stretching out his hand to help Raven up.

"It's okay, it was my fault." Raven took his hand and got up. "I was reading my book… guess I didn't notice anything around me…"

Robin looked down at his feet and spotted Raven's book. He quickly picked it up and handed it to Raven.

"Is it that good?" He asked.

"Yeah…" Raven said taking back her book. "It kind of is…"

Robin gave her a weak smile and walked away. Raven stared at him as he walked passed her and noticed that he was looking a bit gloomy. _What's wrong with him? _Raven thought. _He seemed very cheerful when he left with Star earlier._

Raven went to her room, set her book aside and went to the roof to meditate. It was so quiet and peaceful outside. The cool breeze felt so well as it passed through her hair. Yeah, it was a great day today until…

The alarm went off and Raven totally lost concentration.

She headed downstairs to meet with the others.

"Guys, there's trouble at a bank!" Robin yelled.

"Let me guess…" Beast Boy said, "Red X?"

"Yeah… How'd you know?" Robin asked.

"We haven't heard from him in a long time so I kind of figured that he was causing trouble this time." Beast boy said smiling.

"Let's just go dudes the faster we kick X's butt the faster we can order pizza!" Cyborg yelled.

"Yes friends, I am feeling the need of good junk food." Star said clapping her hands.

"Okay lets go!"

Everyone got into the T car and Robin, of course, got on the R cycle.

When the got to the bank they saw that Red X was already outside.

"Titans go!" Robin yelled.

Starfire got out of the T car first and tried to hit Red X with her starbolts but Red easily dodged them wit a series of flips. He then threw a bomb under Starfire and she went flying off when it exploded.

Beast Boy turned into a tiger and tried to knock Red X to the ground but X had good reflexes. He pulled a rope from out of his belt and tied Beast Boy up. BB tried turning into other animals to break free but it was no use.

Robin and Cyborg were next, they attacked Red at the same time. Robin threw many bombs at X but they instead hit Cyborg.

"Dude! Watch what you're doing!" Cyborg yelled and quickly transformed his arm into his laser cannon and aimed it at Red X.

Red, who had his back on Cyborg, started laughing. Cyborg let out the laser.

"You guys make this too easy." Red X said as jumped behind Cyborg. Cyborg didn't really see X go behind him so he looked around with his laser still on but what he didn't notice was that it was about to hit Robin.

"Cyborg!" Robin yelled but it was too late the laser had already hit him before Cy had a chance to turn it off.

Red X laughed behind Cyborg and before he could turn around Red X put a sticker-like 'X' on his back.

"Dude!" Cyborg yelled but then he turned black. His circuits were shorted out.

"That out to hold you." X said wiping his shoulder with his hand. "Now I'll be on my way…"

"You forgot about me!"

Red X turned around and saw that a mailbox was heading toward him. He didn't have time to move out of the way because it was going really fast. Red was knocked to the ground hard hitting his head hard.

"Got mail!" Raven laughed.

"Since when do you make jokes?" X said rubbing his head.

"None of your business!" Raven yelled at Red X but before she knew it he was behind her.

"You know…" He said pulling her hood down, "You look better without the hood, like that I can see you pretty little eyes."

Raven turned around but Red X was gone. She turned in front of her and there he was.

"Here, a little present from an old friend…" He handed Raven a small rose. Raven took it and looked it not really paying any more attention at X. Before she could get back in focus she felt a hand behind her head and when she looked up she saw that X didn't have his mask on anymore. But before she could she could examine his face Red X kissed her. Rave closed her eyes kissing X back a bit. They broke apart and when Raven opened her eye Red X already had his mask on again. "See ya later Raven!" With that Red X disappeared but didn't take any of the money he had stolen.

Raven look down at the flower Red X had given her and noticed a note tied to it. She untied it and read;

_Meet me downtown tonight. This is not a trick or _

_anything I just want to get to you better. And as _

_for me… No weapons, no belt, no mask, just me _

_myself and I. Please come. And one more thing, _

_please don't tell your teammates._

Raven looked up and saw that the team was still knocked out. She looked back down at the note and said to herself, "I can't believe he's asking me out… I can't believe he just… kissed me…"


	3. Cute eyes

**A/N: **sorry it's a bit short it's just that my mom keeps kicking me out of the computer! XP Anyways enjoy!

* * *

**Cute eyes**

After the whole team was conscious they returned the money to the bank and headed to the tower.

Once they were there, like Cyborg said, they ordered pizza!

"Let's celebrate ya'll!" Cyborg yelled.

"Yeah! We beat X thanks to Raven!" Beast Boy yelled.

"Yes! Friend Raven, please tell us how you did it." Starfire said to Raven.

"It was nothing really…" Raven lied. She looked at the clock and saw it was getting a little late. "Uh guys… I have to go somewhere…"

"Where?" Robin asked taking a bite of his pizza.

"Downtown… To meet a friend."

"Do we know this friend of yours?" Cyborg asked suspiciously.

"Uh… Yeah, you see him once in a while, you know any now and then…" Raven knew that Cyborg was about to be 'big brother' again so she was prepared for any questions he might ask.

"Him?" Cyborg asked, "What's _his_ name?"

Okay almost any question… Raven didn't know Red X's real name! "Uh… Oh would you look at the time! Guess it's time for me to go!"

Cyborg looked at Raven a bit angry.

_I should change…_ Raven thought.

She went back to her room. She took off her leotard, cape and boots she then put on a black long-sleeved shirtwith blue tight jeans and some black shoes she had.

She went back to the living room and said good-bye to the others and exited the tower.

When she got downtown she felt stupid. She stood in front of a _Café_ looking around.

"Great!" She said slapping herself on her forehead. "He didn't even tell me where exactly to meet him… Why am I even here anyways…?"

Just then someone tapped her shoulder making Raven jump. Raven turned around and saw a tall guy wearing a black T-shirt with a skeleton and an X behind it. He had black jeans and black conver shoes.

His hair was black as well and on the sides. (**A/N:** okay real quick… If you've ever seen _Corpse Bride_ and if you know _Victor_ and his hair that's how the guy's hair was I just don't know how to explain it… back to the story!) His eyes were a mixture of blue and green they were so beautiful.

_Whoa… He's so… HOT!_ Raven thought.

"Looking for someone?" The guy asked.

Raven shook her head to get her thoughts out her head and said, "None of business."

"I could help you…"

"Sure you can!" Raven said with sarcasm in her voice.

"No seriously, I can help… Maybe you're looking for… I don't know… Red X? Well you're lookin' at him."

Raven stared at him and said, "No way you're Red X."

"But I am. The one and only… Kind of…"

Raven stared at him. _No way he's Red X! This guy's too… CUTE!_

"How 'bout we eat something?" He asked.

"Okay…" Raven didn't really eat any of the pizza that the Titans had ordered so she was kind of hungry.

"The name's Troy." He told her.

Raven smiled.

* * *

Mean while at Titans Tower Cyborg was overreacting... Or more like freaking out. 

"How do we know that Raven is really with a friend?" Cyborg asked BB and Robin (Star was in her room). "What if this _dude_ is actually Red Xor some other bad dude...?Or worse... What if he's trying to _flirt_ with her…" Cyborg almost whispered the last part and fainted.

"DUDE!" Beast Boy yelled annoyed. "For the past hour we've been hearing you blabber about… Well I don't really know what you've been blabbering about but will you shut up?"

"Yeah Cyborg, I trust Raven. If she says she went with a friend she's with a friend. Nothing to worry about." Robin said.

Cyborg got up and yelled at Beast Boy and Robin, "You, BB, shut it and Spikes, come with me!"

Beast Boy and Robin exchanged looks and Cyborg yelled even louder, "NOW!"

* * *

**A/N:** What's going on? What's Cyborg going to do? Is Raven having a good time with whispers **Red X **or **Troy? **When is Robin going to get jealous? Why am I asking all this questions? LOL! Anyways… hope you enjoyed! Oh and I'll be sure to hurry up with chapter 4!


	4. Lovers & Haters

**A/N:** Sorry I didn't update sooner it's just that I'm crazy enough to be writing **_8_** stories at the **_SAME_** time! That too much for me! And also got school, drawings, boyfriend**s**… Forget about the last thing I said… JUST READ! Enjoy!

* * *

**Lover & Haters**

After eating something Troy and Raven were about to go home when troy said, "How 'bout we catch a movie?"

"Sure." Raven replied, "Which one?"

"Uh, let's just go to the movie theater and there we can see which one is good?"

"Alright."

Troy walked to the parking lot.

"Hey where are you going?" Raven asked.

"To get my ride! Duh!" Troy said.

"Don't _duh_ me!"

* * *

Robin and Cyborg were driving to downtown to **_"check"_** up on someone. Cyborg had disguised the T car in a dark green color. 

"Cyborg where are you taking me?" Robin asked Cyborg.

"To check up on Raven…" Cyborg said.

"Don't you mean spy?"

"No! I wouldn't call it spying… More like just checking up on her…"

* * *

Troy returned after a few minutes riding a black motorcycle with flames on it. 

Troy took of the helmet he was wearing and said, "Hop on."

"Nice ride!" Raven said amazed, "You steel it?" She asked sarcastically.

"Hey some things I buy on my own!" He threw another helmet toward Raven.

She caught it, put it on and sat behind Troy. "With money you stole?"

Troy rolled his eyes and put his helmet on.

"Hold on tight!" He said.

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" Raven said putting her hands on her hips.

"Okay then. If you wanna break your head by flying out of a motorcycle going 100 miles an hour be my guest!"

"You wouldn't go that fast."

"Wanna bet?" Troy started the engine and Raven almost screamed but she just put her arms around Troy's waist.

Raven was embarrassed and thought that Troy was laughing at her but he just smiled under his helmet.

* * *

Robin looked out the window and saw two people on a motorcycle riding right next to them. Robin examined the girl on the back and saw that she was wearing the same clothes that Raven was when she left the tower! 

"RAVEN!" He accidentally yelled out loud.

"What?" Cyborg looked out the window and focused on the guy driving the motorcycle.

The girl looked at the window confused but all she could see behind the dark window was a black and white mask, which was quickly pulled away from view.

"Dude, don't let her see you…" Cy whispered.

Robin just watched as Raven and her **_"friend"_** passed by the T car and toward a movie theater.

"Their going to the movie theater Cy…" Robin said.

"So you're going to help me?" Cy asked.

"Yes…" Robin crossed his arms. _She kept her 'friend' a little close to her…_Robin thought.

"Dude…?" Cy said, "You're gonna need a disguise…"

"What?"

"Raven can't see us… So when wee get to the theater go to the nearest restroom and change!"

"Into what?"

"I always have extra clothes in the trunk!"

"And why is that?"

"Just take anything and change!"

"Fine!"

"And take off that mask!"

"Whoa! No way!"

"Then put a hat on…"

"I hate hats!"

"It's either that or the mask."

"The hat…" Robin looked out the window again and looked at Cyborg confused. "What about you? You also need a disguise…"

Cyborg showed him two rings.

"Are those the ones that turn you human? Almost…?" Robin asked.

"Yeah!" Cy replied.

* * *

"Okay… What movie seems good to you?" Troy asked. 

"Nothin'…" Raven said looking at the screen with the list of movies playing. "Hey, I didn't think they still had Underworld Evolution playing…"

"What?"

"I've been wanting to see that movie but the town has been over the chart with crime and the titans didn't want to see it with me… They all thought it was too _'scary'_…_"_

"Let's see it then!"

Raven looked at Troy and smiled.

* * *

Cyborg parked the car and before he got out he got out of the T car he disguised himself, of course. Robin got out of the T car and opened the trunk. He took a plain red shirt and light blue jeans. He also took some white sneakers and the last thing he took was a red and white cap. 

"I'll be right back…" Robin told Cy before he entered the nearest restroom.

"Hurry back!" Cy yelled.

A few minutes passed and Robin came out of the restroom holding his uniform with his left hand. He had the cap on but you could still see the mask a bit. He walked toward Cyborg and put his uniform in the trunk.

"Cover the mask a bit more dude!" Cyborg told Robin.

"If I pull the cap over my mask do you think I'll be able to see?" Robin said annoyed.

"No… Just peek out a bit when Raven isn't looking like that you can see."

"Whatever…"

* * *

"Want popcorn or something?" Troy asked. 

"Um… Sure, and also a large _Coca-Cola_" Raven replied.

"Large?" Troy repeated. "You sure you want a large?"

"I can handle it! Besides I'm thirsty!"

"We just ate and you drank like 20 sodas at the restaurant… But you're still thirsty?"

"Yes… So sue me! I like _Coca-Cola_!"

Troy smiled and shook his head. After he bought the popcorn and the drinks. Raven looked around confused, didn't know where to go.

"What theater is it?" Raven asked trying to read the tickets in Troy's hands.

"Um… 8…" Troy replied. He looked around and saw a theater door with an **_8_** on it. "It's over here." He pointed and walked toward the direction where the room was.

Raven turned to see where Troy was pointing and followed him in.

* * *

"Um… Cyborg?" Robin said confused. "Which movie are Raven and her friend going to see?" 

"Underworld Evolution…" Cy said. "Oh and don't call me Cyborg, call me Victor."

"Okay… _'Victor'_… How'd you know what movie they're gonna watch?"

"Well it's the only movie Raven's wanted to see since… I think it was 'Hide and Seek'."

"Good point!"

"See! I thought of everything… _Dick_!"

Robin glared at him. He wasn't really used to people calling him Dick since the titans called him Robin or Rob.

* * *

Raven and Troy sat kind of in the middle of the entire room for there were many empty seats and there were lots of places to sit. 

"What time does the movie start?" Raven asked Troy.

"9:45 I believe…" He replied checking his watch. "And it's now 9:37…"

Raven nodded in an _'Okay'_ and ate some of her popcorn. Just the whole room went a little darker and it was hard to see anything, except for the screen.

* * *

Robin and Cyborg entered the theater and looked around in the darkness to find a good place to sit where they could keep an eye on Raven. Cyborg then spotted Raven. 

"Let's sit in the back." Cy said.

"Where's Rae?" Robin asked still looking around in the darkness.

"Right there…" He pointed to where Raven was with her _friend_.

Cyborg started walking up the stairs to get to his seat. Robin followed.

The movie lasted over 2 hours and Robin and Cyborg had to admit that it was pretty good. They thought it was going to be too scary because Raven wanted to watch it and the only movies she sees are horror movies. It had some scary scenes and some 'not for kids' scenes but it was okay.

When it ended the lights in the theater went back on and now you could see everything. Oh-oh! Robin saw Raven and her friend leaving.

* * *

Raven looked up and thought she saw Robin's mask but it was just a guy with a hat on. His eyes were covered but Raven had a strong feeling that he was someone very familiar. She didn't really care she just kept walking toward the parking lot with Troy. 

"Whoa!" Raven heard Troy say.

"What?" She looked over at him but he was only checking his watch.

"It's past midnight!"

"What! I'm so dead!"

"Why?"

"Well Cyborg must still be awake since he didn't really think I was really gonna hang out with a _'friend'_ and he's been too… Careful on whom I hang out with… He calls it being a big brother…"

Just then Troy started laughing.

"What so funny?" Raven asked staring at him.

"I'd call it being your mom!"

Raven glared at him.

"Come on! You got admit that he's overreacting with this whole thing!"

Raven smirked. "Yeah, but he'll kill _you_ instead of me!"

"Why me?"

"'Cause if I tell him what happened earlier-" Troy interrupted her.

"Don't you mean yesterday 'cause it is tomorrow?"

Raven rolled her eyes.

"Sorry, you were saying?"

Raven continued, "Anyways, if I tell him you kissed me he'll make your life a living hell."

"Specially yours actually…"

Raven looked at him confused, "What'd you mean?"

"Well you are hanging out with a bad guy and they were spying on us…"

"What?"

"Well if you'd noticed they left us a few clues…"

"Like…?"

"Like that green car we passed when coming here remember?"

"What about it?"

"It was the T car just that it was disguised in a dark green color and don't tell me you didn't see bird boy's mask through the window!"

"Okay you got a point right there, what's another clue?"

"When we were leaving Robin was staring at you not noticing that his mask was showing… Again."

Raven felt furious. They didn't trust her! Suddenly her eyes turned completely white and were glowing furiously.

"Uh, Rae you okay?" Troy asked.

"_HOW CAN I BE OKAY WHEN MY SO CALLED FRIENDS DON'T TRUST ME?_" Raven's voice had changed to something that was not human.

"Well like I said before you are hanging out with _me_."

"But your not… Bad…" Her voice had changed to her normal voice, "Just that no one has ever really gotten a chance to know you… You're actually a really great guy…" Raven blushed slightly.

"Thanks."

* * *

Robin sat on his seat in the T car with his arms crossed. 

"What wrong?" Cy asked him

"Nothing." Robin mumbled.

"Well it doesn't seem like nothing so nothing means that it is something…"

"What?"

"Something's wrong what is it?"

"NOTHING!"

"You're jealous aren't you?"

"No!"

"You are!"

Cy parked the T car in the T Tower's garage of course and Robin and he got out and headed toward the living room.

* * *

Troy and Raven rode Troy's motorcycle back to the T tower. 

"Thanks for asking me to… you know, hang out and everything…" Raven said when they got to the entrance a little embarrassed.

"No problem." Troy said.

"Well… Um… See ya later then…"

"You will."

Raven was a little confused of the last thing he said but just smiled and something unsuspected came once more. Troy kissed her cheek. Raven just stood there, not shocked cause Troy had kissed he before in the lips, she just stood there blushing.

"Bye." With that Troy had left.

"Bye…" Raven shook her head to get back to planet earth and walked into the tower.

She tip toe to her room but Robin caught her from behind.

"Hi Raven." She heard Robin say.

"Hi Robin." She said rolling her eyes. She turned around and saw Robin wearing his uniform again.

"Why are you doing up so late?"

"I could ask you the same thing!"

"Had fun with your friend?"

"Yes but you should know, after all you were at the movie theater spying on me with Cyborg as you apprentice."

"It was his idea! I didn't even want to go, as he called it, _check_ up on you!"

"Well you shouldn't have come and neither did Cyborg. I know he's careful and freaking out about who I hang out with but he didn't have to go and spy on me!"

"That _friend_ of yours seemed suspicious. How did you meet him?"

"None of your business!"

"As your team leader I-"

"As my team leader you should respect my privacy!"

"I know some things about your life are suppose to be a secret raven but he just seems so… Just be careful when… If you hang out with him again."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing just be careful…"

"Sure I'll be careful not to listen to you!"

"I didn't mean to hurt you or get you all upset…"

"Too late!"

Raven ran to her room and locked the door behind her, fell on her and started crying.

"What am I going to do?" Raven asked herself.

* * *

"I'm so stupid!" Robin yelled to himself.

* * *

**A/N: **Some one asked me why Cyborg didn't get mad with Raven but Robin did… Well the answer is because Cyborg saw that Raven was really just hanging out with a friend but Robin on the other hand got jealous and well got mad at Raven.

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	5. In The Shadows

**A/N: **Sorry this chapter is short. This is just a kind of heads up on what's gonna happen… Or kind of something that's gonna get you confused… Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

In the Shadows

Raven fell asleep crying; happy that she had made a friend, maybe even a boyfriend, but little did she know this was all part of a plan. A plan to get her away from her friends. A plan to destroy Robin in the most painful way you could ever imagine. She rested in her bed not making a sound, not even moving. She was happy yet sad at the same time. Once again her emotions were playing games with her.

* * *

_**5 months later**_

5 months had passed. The city hadn't had that many attacks from any villains or anything. Raven took advantage of this time to spend time with Troy. She had tried to tell the team about her new friend but seeing Robin always discouraged her for everyone knew that Troy or… Red X… was one of Robin's worst enemies. Besides she was still mad at him, and Cyborg, for spying on her the night she met the guy behind Red X's mask…

* * *

Meanwhile on the other side of Jump City a young man walked into a dark alley. 

"Have you gained her trust?" A dark voice in the shadows asked the young man.

"Yes." The young man replied.

"Good. Everything's going according to plan."

The young man smirked.

"You have done well son." The man continued, "But were still missing one more thing…"

The moonlight lit the dark alley revealing… _Slade_.

"Don't worry father, I'll have her before tomorrow's over…"

* * *

Raven had made plans with Troy the next day. They were just going to go to a fancy restaurant. Raven was exited. They were going to one of her favorite restaurants, _(this is kind of my favorite restaurant okay?)_ Olive Garden.

* * *

**A/N:** Cliffy time! One more thing… The first person to figure out who the young man in the alley was gets the next chapter dedicated to them! **_TOTALLY EASY!_**


End file.
